Jerome Valeska
Jerome Valeska is one of the main antagonists in the live-action TV series Gotham, appearing in season 1 of the series, and serving as the main antagonist during the first half of season 2, then the quaternary antagonist of the third season. He is the former leader of The Maniax and a terrorist mastermind who enjoys massacring Gotham. He is the show's incarnation of The Joker. History After murdering his mother He is investigated by James Gordon and by his own father, facing charges of family murder. He explains that his mother is a nagging drunken whore and that he wanted her to die, actually laughing at her death. He was later sent to the Arkham Asylum. Creating The Maniax He hires Theo Galavan as a sensei for a criminal organization named the Maniax and claims him and Tabitha as his own mercenaries. When they come to help him convince the asylum inmates to join The Maniax and Robert Greenwood asks what the place is, Jerome explains that in Gotham things are looking up, impressing them about his new idea. When Theo speaks to them about crime being charisma, Jerome reveals himself as the one to hire them Theo as their sensei, and states he is "singing his own song". However, Tabitha then kills a guy who refused to join the Maniax, as Jerome started laughing due to success. Leading The Maniax He and The Maniax capture people and throw them off the roof, spelling a letter on each hostage shirt. After they fell one next to the other, the word Maniax was written on the floor when they were lying dead next to one another. He later gets equipped with a sword while he is trained by Theo with Greenwood, however, Greenwood takes the sword from him. Theo tells them to stop fighting, and gives them both control on a fake gun, and declares Jerome as the winner for proving Greenwood to be suicidal, thus letting him take the sword back. Jerome then takes his Maniax and orders them to bomb up a school buss, which got held by them and rescued later by Gordon. They later sabotage the police in disguise, in part of a plan to kill Essen and drive a police car to his father's house. He then confronts his father with his mercenary Tabitha and reveals his father that he is doing everything as a plan to revenge him and take over Gotham. He kills his father and injures James Gordon who came to fight the criminals. Death He then goes to sabotage audience and kill Bruce disguised in a show, as he acknowladges Gordon about his plans on his webcam device. He and disguised Barbara then pretend to put on a show for the audience, as Theo says it's enough madness, willing to save the audience and remain mayor. However, Barbara hits him with a mallet, causing him to faint. He then calls Bruce and grabs his throat, intending to kill him. However, Gordon and Theo interfere, distracting him from his target, and Theo stabs him on the neck, letting all the citizens run run out and Barbara disappear. He dies after his last laughter. Revival He was later sent to the Arkham Asylum for care, however, he has only disguised as dead, as he brainwashed people around him to laugh and kill, as he did. He later plans an escape as he and the rest of the Maniax sit in an escaping buss, all reanimated. Personality Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Killjoy Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Complete Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Abusers Category:Knifemen Category:Spree Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Bullies Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Destroyers Category:Leaders Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Vandals Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Fearmongers Category:Completley Insane Category:Liars Category:Crimminals Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Genius Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Traitors Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Sociopaths Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Omnidical Maniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Barbarians Category:Mental Illness Category:Provokers Category:Juvenile Deliquents Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Imposters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord Category:Weaklings Category:Masterminds Category:Legacy Villains Category:Inmates Category:Anarchist Category:Related to the Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Deal Maker Category:Big Bads Category:Crackers